


[Podfic] the possible-dragon-beast

by MaesterChill, timothysboxers



Series: Podfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Magical Beast Specialist Draco Malfoy, Magical Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: Fic summary:“It’s a dragon.” Malfoy drawls.“It is not.” Harry refutes incredulously.Harry finds a beast and turns to magical-beast-specialist Draco for answers
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125542
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] the possible-dragon-beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the possible-dragon-beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191381) by [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight). 



> Happy Birthday Le!! We hope you have a fabulous day, filled with all the things you love... and this.  
> Thanks for all you do in fandom, and for being a fun and delightful friend.
> 
> Many thanks to [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/) for the audio beta.

### Details

 **Length:** 12 min 08 secs

 **File size:** 11mb

**[Link to MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VhHnc_pfmD6RGRN3yR9LPIq2tAs04lAH/view?usp=sharing)**

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit:  
> Hope for Tomorrow by [Tokyo Music Walker](https://soundcloud.com/user-356546060)  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported — CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: [Here](https://bit.ly/hope-for-tomorrow)  
> Music promoted by [Audio Library ](https://youtu.be/O_cqRiHm0KY)  
> 


End file.
